Bad Habits
by taytay3
Summary: Allison Dawson is attending Lexington Boarding School, the best school in all of Miami. But is it the best? After having a rough encounter with her roommate's best friend, Austin Moon she's starting to reconsider applying for this "prestigious" school. With all the wild parties, tattooed boys, and piercings in all the wrong places, can she truly find her place in this wild society?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys so this is my new story "Bad Habits" umm so, about all my other stories I haven't been updating I'm truly sorry I will get to them as soon as possible! I just have so many, actually too many. I have like 3 sequels I have to do, at least 5 stories I have to update and with my ideas running wild I just can't keep one idea in its place:P Soo to take my mind off of all of it I created a new story, just to get the ball rolling and to show you guys I haven't disappeared just yet;)**

**So this story is going to be amazing, I have some really awesome author's from fan fiction who are going to be starring in this story!:) You will get to meet the characters in Ch.2 and 3 but only if I get enough reviews for the 1st chappy:) **

**Anywhooooo... this story is going to be a bit like the novel I just bought "After". After, is an amazing book, I recommend all of you guys to read it! It's even on wattpad! Oh by the way...do you guys think I should start a wattpad account? Leave it in the reviews below!:)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...yeah yeah...**

* * *

><p>Bad Habits<p>

Ally's POV

"Allison wake up!" My mother called from downstairs.

I twisted and turned in my bed...today was finally it. Today was the day that I was moving to a whole different school, a whole different scenery. I've moved around a lot during my childhood but nothing could compare to something like _this._

A long time ago, my mother and I -mostly my mother- decided that with my superb grades I needed to go to a more suited, serious, disciplined school. And in my mother's eyes, she thought that a prep school was the most suitable. Even_ she_ went to a prep school, which led her into getting accepted into Harvard University, and getting a degree in law.

My mother wants me to get a degree in law as well but I want to do a lot more than just that.

I've always loved the musical arts. When my father got me a guitar for my twelfth birthday, I was stunned. I had never become so attached to a present before so quickly, it was then that I realized I wanted to be a songwriter and a professional guitarist.

Growing up in the small town of Waterford, it was hard fitting in, especially if you didn't belong.

I managed to make some friends here and there, but they were not my usual type.

They were more serious about life than I hand intended them to be. Heck, they were already thinking about jobs, homes, and what colleges they wanted to apply to then. But I was only twelve at the time and my head was in the clouds, I had crazy ambitions that my mother would have a heart attack to if she knew about them.

Ever since I entered high school, I became my mom's perfect child.

I studied, living my life as if I had my own planner in my head. I'm in all Pre-AP classes, I've joined all the national honor society clubs, and have earned all my hours by tutoring students in every grade level. In 10th grade I decided to join the Math and Science center at Clover Hill High down in Virginia, therefore causing us to move there for all of my 10th grade year.

But then my mother got transferred back to Waterford for a case and I had to leave the center. It was an exciting experience and I met a bunch of new people that were highly intelligent and logical thinkers.

So here were back in Waterford and my mom decides to sign me up for a prep school. Did I mention she did it without my permission? It was supposed to be a surprise and _boy_ it was. She so happened to decide to announce it on my eighteenth birthday and when she did, I was, well you could say happy...?

She had already bought me a car, probably just to bribe me into accepting the offer.

But there was no need to bribe me, apparently she had already accepted the offer without my consent. And now that the day has finally come, I dread it. I hate changing routines, I was used to it when I was ten but now it's just getting down right old.

"Allison Marie Dawson! Jake will be here any minute!" My mother's voice frightened me, causing me to fall off of my queen sized bed. I was literally going to miss this room. The blue colored wallpaper, the bookcases lined up against the wall, the peace and quiet...

"Allison!" She yelled once again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I scrambled to my feet and opened the door calling out, "I'll be there in a minute! Just let me shower and get dressed!" I quickly ran to my bathroom stripping down as fast as I could. After I took my 15 minute shower, I got dressed.

It was a simple outfit and it was just how I liked it.

A pair of dark blue jeans, a pink floral top, a gold necklace, and a nice pair of ballet flats. I decided not to do any makeup, mostly because I actually didn't know how to put it on. I could never wrap my mind around the idea of makeup and how it played a daily role in women's success to beauty.

I brushed my teeth deciding not to eat after I was done, and rushed downstairs.

The stairs leading downstairs opened up into the living room so I could see my mom and a mop of tousled brown hair.

_Jake._

Jake was my best friend, he had been my friend ever since I had moved to Waterford in 9th grade. He had always been there for me, he understands me. I may have not told him about my musical ambitions that I've decided not to pursue but he does know I can play a couple instruments.

"Ugh, finally you're here!" My mother drastically says as she claps her hands together.

I roll my eyes as I come over to stand next to Jake. My mom gasps, "Perfect! Awe you two are so perfect together! Wait a minute, let me go get my camera so I can get a picture of you two!" She squeals in excitement before taking off into the kitchen.

"Ugh mothers..." Jake and I say in unison and then laugh.

He knew how my mom was so he had every right to say that.

We plopped down on the couch and he put his arm around my shoulder, "So prep girl...are you excited?" He said giving my shoulder a little supportive squeeze. Jake was like the perfect big brother I never had but wished for.

"Yeah I guess, it's just-"

"You've gotten used to the routine here and now you want to stay... why didn't you just tell your mom no?" He questioned while interrupting me, I took a deep aggravated sigh. All I want is to make my mom proud of me, I never want to be looked down upon her. Ever. I guess it's just something Jake doesn't understand.

"You wouldn't understand Jake."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah of course I wouldn't cause you're life is so much more complicated than mine will ever be." He snapped. I turned to face him but he just sat there with an exasperated look on his face. We hated fighting with each other, "I'm sorry. I guess I just don't have a reasonable answer to your question right now."

"There's an answer Allison, you just won't say it."

I sat there a bit shocked by Jake's attitude. "Are you alright?" I finally ask after a couple minutes had gone by. He lifted his and smiled, "No everything's fine. I'm just a bit sad you're leaving me. It's like 9th grade all over again." He frowned and I brought him in for a deep hug. My chin found it's place on his shoulder and I had let some tears finally fall.

Jake was my _only _true friend and saying goodbye to him like this wasn't fair.

After senior year my mom wants me to pack up all my things and get ready to attend Harvard University. We'll probably never get enough time to see each other, this is why I'm crying, it's why I'm so moody and sad...

Suddenly a bright light flashed causing Jake and I to pull back from our hug.

"Gotcha!" My mother chimed happily.

"Awe look at you two love birds!"

"We're not dating!" Jake and I yelled in unison.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the time gasping in shock, "Honey we need to get on the road now or you're going to be late for orientation!" She hurriedly rushed out of the living room and opened the door. Jake went over to the hall and grabbed my suitcases, "Ready to go prep girl?" He sneered.

I scowled at him, "You know I don't like being called that." I snapped as I pulled on my glasses. I normally wouldn't have to wear them if I had my contacts but my doctor prescribed the wrong ones and now I have to wait for them to be delivered.

I was hoping they would have came the week before but of course with my luck, they didn't.

"Jake! Allison! Car now!" My mother yelled as I heard the engine of my car roar to life.

I sighed and closed the door on our way out while shoving my phone in my back pocket, "Let's go."

{Line Break}

"We're here!" My mom announced as we parked and got out of the car.

_Lexington Boarding School -_or prep school, in which me and Jake call it- was written in big broad letters painted in plain black and white colors. The scenery of the school was dark and gloomy, like something you would watch from one of the Harry Potter series.

My mom cupped her mouth, dabbing her tears away. "It still looks the same." She said happily as she stared in utter amazement. I was amazed at how big a boarding school was and how many opportunities would await me here. Yeah I wasn't excited about moving away from Waterford but Lexington doesn't seem so bad after all.

"Hello ma'am," a young student said as she came up to us, "Are you Ms. Dawson?"

I nodded and she smiled letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! It's very hard to find our students on the first day of school! I'm Emily Anderson your mentor for the rest of the week." She smiled at my mother, then Jake, and then me. She seemed a bit too cheery for my liking...

She grabbed a clipboard out of her leather bag and her eyes scrolled the paper, "Okay first on the list of activities today; orientation!" She chimed happily. Jake gave me a weary look and shook his head. He was probably thinking the same thing about her peppiness.

"Is it mandatory that we have to go to orientation?" Jake asked.

My mother slapped his arm hard, he winced.

"Never mind him Emily, orientation is _very _important to the school." She spoke sternly staring him down. Emily cleared her throat, "It is very important to the system of this school. It prepares the students for the rest of the school year."

"Yeah Jackson." Mother snapped.

Jake winced at the name. He hated it when anyone used his real name.

"You guys ready to go?" Emily asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes of course we are! Let's go you guys!" My mother walked beside Emily as they entered the auditorium that was separated from the rest of the school. I sighed as Jake opened the door, "I swear your mom is going to be the death of me." He chuckled.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

After one hour of an excruciating lecture about the school's history and expectations, we arrived at the dorms. I honestly couldn't wait to find out who was going to be my roommate. She could have the same ambitions as mine, she would probably like to study or read tons and tons of books like I do. We could even go out to the coffeehouse on campus!

"Here's the key to your dorm." She handed me the key and said a soft 'bye' before leaving.

I drew in a deep breath and unlocked the door.

My mother gasped, "Oh my god..."

"Holy landfill..." Jake said in shock.

Shock was one way to describe it.

The left side of the room was covered in poster that had dark heavy metal bands on them. Some I knew about, others I could careless to figure out about. The girl came to the edge of her bed and smiled at us. She was wearing dark make up and lots of black clothing, she had a couple tattoos on her arms.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate! I'm Katie but you can call me Kat for short." She came over and gave me a great big hug showing her affection. I awkwardly hugged her back and she went back to sit on her bed.

Jake looked from me to my mother and then back to me.

So this was going to be my roommate.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in boys!" Kat shouted.

Two boys barged in and not to my surprise they seemed to be Kat's type. They both had very visible tattoos on their arms, a couple tattoos on their wrist and one had a very visible tattoo on his chest.

"Hey you must be Kat's new roommate," one of the boys asked.

He had brown hair and a piercing in his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Allison Dawson."

I held out my hand and he shook it, to my surprise this boy actually had manners.

"I'm Drew Michelson, it's nice to meet you."

I nodded feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Austin will you come out from the corner?" Kat asked grabbing a bag underneath her bed. I turned around and saw that there had been another boy in the room, I almost forgot that two people walked into here. He suddenly sighed and walked over to the side of Kat's bed, my eyes followed his every move. "Can we go now, I can't stand this room." He snapped rather rudely.

I wanted to draw my eyes off of his body but I couldn't help but notice every little detail about him.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, beat up converses, a tight white V-neck shirt, and some wrist bands. Tattoos covered only half of his arms, on his right arm he had a drawing of a blue electric guitar, but not just any electric guitar it was the famous flying V. Flying V's were known for its rich sound and high pitched note's it produced.

My eyes trailed down to his left arm, I looked at his wrist.

There was an anchor drawn on it.

_I wonder why that's there..._

I looked up at him to find him glaring at me as if I had done something utterly upsetting to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a menacing tone.

I swallowed hard. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled his eyes at me. I watched as his muscles flexed. He didn't even have to try and they flexed that way...

"Sorry Ally but I'm going to go hang with my friends tonight." Kat said while pushing her phone her back pocket.

My mother looked at her in shock. Jake was still standing there in silence.

"N-No problem, I need to put away stuff anyways." I said in soft tone.

"Great! Well I'll see you later! It was nice meeting you guys!" And with that she grabbed Drew's arms and pulled him out of the room. Austin shoved his hands in his pockets, gave me one last glare, and left the room.

The door slammed shut.

"You're getting a new roommate!" My mother proclaimed.

I looked at Jake and he shrugged.

"Mom no! I don't care if she's-"

"If she's a girl who lets boys into her room!? Tell me I raised you to be a lot more wiser than that!" She yelled frantically waving around her arms. "Mom I'm eighteen years old! I think I can manage her, it's not like were going to become all buddy-buddy! Plus she's not even the type of person or type of friend I'm looking for!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine but I swear if she causes any trouble for you-"

"Mother, I've got this under control." I stated cautiously.

"...Fine, I'll be in the car Jake." She stormed out of the room leaving the door open.

Jake sighed, "Well on the bright side...at least your roommates hot."

I gasped and pushed him, he laughed. "I'm kidding, but seriously don't get mixed up in the wrong group okay? You're a good kid I would hate for you to ruin your education because of them."

I sat down on my bed, "Them? You act as if they're a disease."

He sat beside me, "No Ally it's just people can change faster than you know it. I just...promise me you won't be talking to that group much?" He asked. I sighed and nodded, we stood up and gave each other hugs before saying our finale goodbyes.

I closed the door and drew my back against it.

So this is what total independence feels like.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was too exhausted to put away all my stuff, a little nap couldn't hurt. So I pushed my suitcases on the floor and got under the covers before closing my eyes.

{Line Break}

I twisted and turned in my bed.

I don't know why but I was hearing the sound of a bag crunching and someone crunching something very very loudly. I let out an exasperated sigh and sat up in my bed shocked to find Austin laying down on Kat's bed.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" I questioned nervously.

Silence.

"Hello? I asked you a question!" I waved my hands around to at least get some sort of reaction from him. He sighed and looked at me blandly, this reaction gave me time to notice his lip ring. "Now if you don't mind...could you please leave?" I asked as nicely as I could even though he was being the worst jerk possible.

He leaned against the head board and grabbed his bag of potato chips.

"Let's get one thing straight Alicia-"

"It's Allison." I interrupted.

_He has the audacity to say my name wrong?_

"Yeah like I said _Aubrey, _don't start talking to me cause I'm your roommate's friend alright?" He gave me an evil smirk before cutting the TV on, he sank his hand into the bag of the potato chips and started munching them.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Austin what are you doing in here?" Kat groaned.

He smiled at her, "Nothing really, just watching TV."

_Or being extremely rude to your roommate..._

She rolled her eyes and came to sit on the edge of my bed, "Guess what Ally?"

"What?"

"There's going to be a huge party tonight! Wanna come?" She asked.

"Wait a minute? There are parties allowed on campus?"

Austin scoffed.

_Hmm, I guess he really is paying attention to our conversation._

"Well yeah only on weekends though and since today is only Friday I was wondering if you would like to come! I've been at this school since freshman year so I know every little detail about the parties that go on." She got off my bed and went to the closet.

"So what should you wear..." She pondered.

I got up off the bed stopping her, "Whoa, I never agreed to go to _any _party." I said as I closed the closet doors. To think that I would go to a party on my first night at Lexington, my mother definitely would have a heart attack.

Austin got up off the bed, "Am I driving you or what this time?" He asked Kat, simply ignoring my very existence as he stood in front of her. She went over to her black bag and pulled out a makeup bag. "Yeah of course you are and Ally's coming too."

"What?" Austin and I both yelled in unison.

He gave me a glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Kat, be nice to the poor girl. She wouldn't survive two minutes at a party like that!" He retorted. I gave him a look of disbelief, "Um, excuse me but I have been to quite a few parties before in my lifetime." I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah _really really._" I said emphasizing each word.

"I don't like you." He said in annoyance.

Kat butted in, "Hey guys stop-"

"Well I hate you," I said as simply as I could, "I have never met anyone who treats people they don't even know with so much disrespect!" I yelled at him. His eyes went wide in shock as he slammed his fist onto Kat's dresser. "And I haven't met anyone who's a brat like you!" He yelled back as he stepped closer to me.

Kat looked at the both of us with worried eyes.

"I'm not a brat-"

"Oh yes you are! You're just another goody two shoes, with perfect grades, a nice home, perfectly family and you get whatever you want. Just because Kat's your roommate doesn't mean you can hang with us. No lets get one thing straight _Abby, _you will never be one of us. So go cozy on up in your bed and read a good book will ya?" He grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her out of the room.

I swallowed hard.

A soft wetness slid down my cheek.

_Was I really crying over that?_

I wiped my eyes and ran to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw that my tears had stained my cheek, I couldn't believe it. I was crying over what that low life jerk had said to me. I sat down on the toilet seat and suddenly started to cry, I don't know why his mean words stuck a knife up in my heart.

And frankly I didn't want to find out why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well that's it for you lovelies:) So please do read, review, and favorite if you like it! Or even if you love it! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot of my stories and I'm working hard to try and get my imagination up and running!:) With exams and school work, and chores, I just don't got a lot of time to get a on fan fiction anymore:( Anyways I hope you liked the story and feel free to PM me any time if you have questions!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So guys I have a question. This story is rated mature for a reason meaning there will be some...ahem...smutty scenes. But no problem I can always adjust to your comfort level for you guys!:) I don't mind making it less detailed ya know? I would hate for you guys to be uncomfortable if reading a smutty scene in my stories so please just comment down below your opinion on it alright? If you're totally chill with it or not.**

**Anyways in this chapter there's no smut, I promise!:) Maybe a little little scene but nothing big. **

**By the way thanks for the AWESOME AMAZING REVIEWS!:) CAN WE GET EVEN MORE ON THIS ONE? I know you guys can do itttttt!:)**

**Oh and if you read all the way...a special character from one of my old stories is back;) Lets see who can find the character first:)**

**(New characters will be arriving in Ch.3)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally just the plot:)**

* * *

><p>Bad Habits<p>

Ally's POV

I was recently sitting at my desk doing some late night studying.

Yeah I know it's a Friday and normally kids would be out partying or hitting up the bowling arena with their friends, but not me. That's not my kind of _fun. _My kind of fun is reading books, listening to music, or just watching a good old movie to pass the time.

People like _Austin _will never understand the meaning of my ways. All he probably cares about is getting high or going to some stupid party past midnight. Does he even care about his future? I mean...why does he even go to this school? Lexington is a prestigious school with high standards... _standards Austin couldn't live up to._

Ugh, why am I even wasting my time thinking about him?

_Don't think about him Ally, he's just some punk with an attitude._

I sipped on my bottled water and went back to studying the pages of my textbook.

Suddenly the door swung open, "Hey Kat I was wonder-... Allison?" Drew asked while closing the door behind him. I turned around in my chair to face him, a weird expression flashed across his face, "Why are you here? Is that a...textbook?" He asked while pointing at it.

My face flushed with embarrassment and I quickly slammed the book closed.

"Pfft...no...it's just a really large book...I picked up from the library!" I stood up, awkwardly sliding my hands in my jeans. He watched my movements suspiciously before walking over, I tried to get to the book before he did but he stopped my by putting his hand on my forehead.

He opened the book, then looked at me, and then back at the book.

"Pythagorean theorem? On a Friday night?" He questioned.

I shrugged and removed his hand from my head, "Well in all honesty I couldn't do it on a Saturday night, that's when I watch the history channel-" I explained. He gave me a bland look, "That's it you're coming to the party tonight cause this is just sad."

"It's not sad it's useful! I'm simply preparing myself!" I retorted.

"For what? It's not like Pythagoras is going to pop out of nowhere and ask you the formula to a right sided triangle!" He grabbed the book and pushed it under my bed before opening the closet doors. "You're going to a party because that's where the fun begins."

"No-"

He pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand.

Surprised, my own body started to heat up.

_He's so close..._

"Stop saying no and relax a bit, one night won't kill you."

"Mhmm!"

"Oh...is that a yes I hear?" He asked smiling.

I shook my head putting my hands on his chest.

"Am I interrupting some sexual role play fetish you're doing again Drew?"

Drew pulled his hand away from my mouth and I looked at Austin in shock. He was leaning against the door with a bland expression on his face, of course, I wouldn't expect anything more than that emotionless look.

Drew suddenly laughed casually.

_How was he laughing at a time like this!?_

"Nah not this time Austin."

Austin scoffed and walked over to Kat's side of the room, clearly ignoring me.

Not that I wanted him to or anything...

I shyly looked at the floor, I wanted to look up...just to see if Austin was glaring at me like he usually would but instead I found him rummaging through Kat's dresser. "Hey that's violation of privacy!" I snapped at him. He froze and turned around to face me, "Oh and what are you the police? After that little slutty situation you were in with Drew...officer please do arrest me for being a naughty boy." He winked at me and held out his hands.

I rolled my eyes at him.

If he thought that this was some joke it's not.

"You're not funny." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Never said I was."

"Don't get cocky with me."

"Can't help it just something I was born with. Kind of helps the birthrate increase, gives girls intense pleasure I mean-"

"I didn't mean cocky in that way! You know what I mean!" I yelled. I could fell my face flushed with embarrassment. Did he really just tell me all those things... ugh this exactly why I hate him.

Drew laughed and came out of the closet with a cocktail dress.

"How about this?" He asked.

"No way, too short!"

"I think it's hot." He exclaimed.

"Well I'm either leaving without you or with you Drew. Kat's been drinking and you know with that the clothes come off so I gotta go back to the League's house." He grabbed some of Kat's shirt's, jeans, and panties, and shoved them in a bag.

I don't get Austin...at least an hour ago Austin was yelling at me and now he's playing with me.

No, I shouldn't get used to it...he's probably destined to yell at me again.

"Okay fine, we'll come." Drew answered.

"We?" Austin said raising an eyebrow.

Drew smiled and put an arm around my shoulder, "Yes we."

"There's no way in hell she's coming to that party especially in that outfit!" He yelled.

I glared at him. "Austin get serious."

"I am serious Drew! I mean look at her! She's a walking daffodil of joy!"

My jaw dropped.

{Line Break}

"I can't believe you made me bring the daffodil." Austin grimaced as we pulled up to a large house.

"Hey I didn't even want to come!" I retorted.

"And yet your still in my car...stupid Angelina." He muttered as he got out of the car slamming the door shut. I sighed and got out, realizing that he would never remember my actual name, Drew ran his fingers through his hair, and I could see his tattoo's on his arm. They were chains that started from his shoulder and ended at his elbow.

"You ready to go in?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't fit in Drew this isn't my type of society."

He rolled his eyes, "Trust me...none of us do." He led me inside and I was instantly hit with loud heavy metal music playing. My heart started to race and my head was pounding already. I haven't even been at this party for more than two minutes and I was already getting a migraine.

People were dancing and grinding on each other. The smell of beer stung my nostrils as I tried to follow Drew.

"Awesome party right?"

"No it's horrible, I want to go home." I demanded.

"Come on, let me just introduce you to my friends and then you can go home okay? I promise I'll even take you home myself." He said while leading me into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, popped a can of beer and chugged some of it down.

"Okay fine." I leaned against the wall uncomfortably.

As people walked in and out of the kitchen I got weird stares from them, they looked at me as if I was some alien.

"Hey Drew?"

_Silence._

"Drew?" I faced the other way to see him making out with a girl.

"Great." I walked past him and out into the chaotic room full of dancing drunken people.

"Allison!" A voice called out. I turned around to see Kat stumbling towards me. Great more drunken people, just what I need when I want to go back to the dorms and go to sleep. I never asked to come here so why am I still here!?

"Hey Kat, you alright?" I asked.

She laughed and slung an arm around me, "Yeah! Follow me!"

I looked at her suspiciously but followed her, what's the worse that could happen?

She led me to a couch where a bunch of people -that, to no surprise looked like her- were sitting. They all either had a cigarette in their mouth's or a bottle of beer in their hands. "Who's this?" A boy with jet black hair asked. It was shaggy and had streaks of silver in it, he had a nose ring, a piercing in his left eyebrow, and tattoos on both his arms.

"This is Allison Dawson my roomie!" She exclaimed happily.

The girl on the floor scoffed at me as she went back to drinking her bottle of beer.

_I didn't even say anything and I was on her bad side...?_

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Jet Madden." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Look at you already making new friends!" Kat beamed. I rolled my eyes once again.

He looked me in the eyes for a while but I looked down.

A blush was coming onto my cheeks and I needed to find something to distract me from Jet's face. I reached for my back pocket but my phone wasn't there, I then reached for my front but nothing was there either.

"Crap, I left my phone in the car. I guess I'll just have to go get it."

"I'll go with you." Jet offered standing up. "No thanks I think I can manage."

"No, I insist I'll even help you look for your phone." He took a whiff of his cigarette. I sighed realizing that he wouldn't give up and led him through the crowd of people with him following me closely behind. I opened the door and the cool air hit me, it felt nice to breathe natural air once again.

"The cars this way just follow me."

He nodded and I found the car. Luckily it was open.

"Thanks for coming all this way out you didn't have to." I smiled at him got in the car.

Suddenly the car door was slammed shut with Jet and I inside.

"Um Jet what's going on?" I asked nervously.

He smirked and locked the doors.

Without a word he got on me, my back pressed against the seat. He kissed my neck and I tried to push him off of me, "Jet! You jerk get off of me!" I screamed as his hands found my wrist. He held them down and looked into my eyes, he was clearly high.

"You're such a tease with that body of yours Allison." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my back. His hands reached down to my jeans and he unbuttoned them quickly. Tears started to leak from my eyes as I was losing control of myself, I was so helpless. After he finally undid my jeans his hands went inside my pants, his fingers teased me from the outside of my panties.

"You're so ready for me Allison..." He sucked on my neck.

"Stop!" I screamed as I my legs thrashed around.

My breathing got heavier and suddenly the car alarm went off startling Jet.

The car door swung open and Austin stood there with anger written all over his face.

He grabbed Jet by his shirt and dragged him out his car.

My whole body was shaking and all I could do was draw my knees up and bury my head in them. I was so ashamed. I should have just stayed at the dorms like I was supposed to. After 15 minutes of hearing Austin punch and kick Jet in the driveway, he came back to me.

He climbed inside and put a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it away.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes. I don't know what the hell happened but once our eyes met, the tears came out. All I've been doing is crying over all these stupid reckless boys who know nothing about me. He pulled me into a deep hug and soothed my hair trying to calm me down but I couldn't stop sobbing after all that.

"Please don't cry. He won't touch you ever again." He whispered.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

I have never wanted to stay in a spot for so long.

Austin's touch was the most comfort I've gotten all day...

Without another word he pulled me out of the car and picked me up bridal style carrying me towards the doors of the house. He kicked it open and the same loud heavy metal music was playing. "W-Where are we going?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

We went up the stairs through a hall and he kicked open a door.

He laid me down on a bed and pulled off my flats for me, "Austin you don't-"

"I want to." He finally said as he pulled the blankets over me.

"Thank you..." I said shyly as he went to cut off the lights. "Goodnight Austin."

Nodding, he turned off the lights, "Goodnight...Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So what do you guys think? Good Bad? Should I continue or not?:) Anyways please do favorite and review! You guys are amazing!:) Don't forget to PM if you have any questions! And make sure you're not a guest or I probably won't be able to answer it:( Soooooo yeah luv you guys!:) Byeee**

**-Taylor**


End file.
